Escaping
by Ginormous Funtastic Everything
Summary: What if Bella was part of James's coven but not accepted by the others? Her solution is to run away from them, but where to go? 3 guesses...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters in that book. No profit is being made off of this piece of writing, and no copyright violation is intended.**

**A/N: Yeah! I finished the First chapter! Please read and review. ;) **

**Summary: What if Bella was part of James coven but not accepted with the others? Her solution is to run away from them, where does she go? 3 guesses…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1. Appearances**

**"Get up you useless little piece of..."**

"**Victoria!" James interrupted. "Let's just move on. We're wasting time here" he said while sending me an icy glare.**

**I slowly raised myself from the ground, still wary of an attack from them. I quickly raked my hair with my fingers to dispel all of the debris I had gathered from my fall to the ground. Then we were off running again.**

**We were coming close to a town called Seattle on the Olympic Peninsula. One of the rainiest places in the U.S. We, vampires, tend to avoid sunny places or else we would gather unwanted attention because of our sparkling skin. **

**James, Victoria, and Laurent were now conversing whether or not to split up to feed. I tend to refrain from feeding, I only kill the innocent lives of animals when I nee to. In my human life, I had a strong aversion to blood and now I still think that killing the cute furry animals was wrong.**

**They decided to hunt separately.**_** Good.**_** I thought. Now I can hunt animals instead of humans without being too conspicuous.**

**When they were all gone, I slowly crept into the woods. I let the beast, so tightly bound within me, loose. My senses heightened and I caught the faint odor of deer heading toward me. I ran up to meet them. Picking up speed, I raced straight into their midst and startled by me, panicked. They stampeded in a frenzy. I managed to catch 4 of the animals. Quickly snapping their necks, I dank their precious life away. I hid the bodies of the mutilated deer and licked my lips to expel the blood that I had gotten on myself. I slowly walked back to our selected meeting place. They still didn't know that I drank from animals. In my human life, my eyes were deep brown. Since animal blood turns my eye color topaz, they thought that it was a remnant of my human life still in me but I knew other wise. **

**James was the first to show up after me. He walked over and sat himself down next to me. Laurent showed up about five minutes later. He was always hitting on me. He wanted me to be his mate. I've turned him down several times but he can't take a hint. By the time Victoria showed up, it was almost noon. We left then.**

**We were heading north toward Canada when we herd loud crashing. It was the sound of two very large boulders smashing together. It happened at odd intervals so it couldn't be a storm. James suggested that we go check it out.**

**We only had to run for a couple minutes before we came upon a clearing of seven vampires all running around. They froze when they sensed that others were near. James first left the shadowy cover of the beautiful forest but immediately fell back to let Laurent take the lead. Laurent was the second in command, but whenever we would come upon others of our kind he would act as leader to distract the others from James. Victoria stepped out next with her cat like grace and feline attitude. I stayed off to the side and let them handle everything. I looked over the other coven. They acted like a family. The tall blonde was apparently their leader. He had two teenage boys flanking him. One of them was tall and muscular and the other was slightly shorter and had a quiet demeanor around him.**

**Three women stood in the background. One had a motherly air about her. To her left was a short pixyish girl with spiky black hair and was bouncing on the balls of her feet, from fear or excitement I couldn't tell. The other girl was tall with blonde hair, a bored expression and was prettier than anyone I have ever seen, except the person I saw next. He was standing away from the main group. He had messy auburn hair and glistening topaz eyes. He was staring straight at me with a frustrated expression on his face. I looked him over and up his face. I finally came to his eyes and we stared at each other. I didn't known what was even going on in the other conversation.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer and hopefully satisfying. I am so sorry for the wait! I didn't expect it to be that long. Please forgive me? Please read and review. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Answering Questions**

**We stayed there staring at each other, not once looking away from each others eyes. His gaze finally broke from mine after what seemed an eternity staring. His eyes flickered down my form and back up again taking in my ragged and dirty clothes. I crossed my arms over my chest self consciously. The leader of their coven walked over to the man and lightly touched him on the shoulder and started conversing with him. I was about to listen in on their conversation when I suddenly felt myself be firmly reacquainted with my good friend the ground. We were coming rather close these days. I looked up into the hatred filled eyes of Victoria. She had thrown me down, Again.**

"**Get up you scum." She said laced with malice. **

"**We are going to their house to talk about how they manage to keep a permanent life in one place." **

**I was staggered at the thought of a permanent home. I looked back at the other coven. The beautiful boy was staring at Victoria with murder and destruction in his face. I couldn't fathom why though. I raised myself from the ground.**

"**Yes ma'am." I replied.**

"**We will follow them to their house. You will stay quiet unless asked a direct question, and no ranting. The less talking you do the better. Or else I will make your life a living hell. Got it?"**

**As if my life wasn't hell already.**

"**Good" she growled.**

**The godly boy was now speaking rapidly to the spiky black haired girl and sending concerned glances in my direction. **

**Their leader said "You can follow me to our home." He pointed to the beautiful boy and the pixyish girl. "Edward and Alice will bring up the rear, any questions?" No one answered.**

**So, his name was Edward. It suited him well.**

**The leader took off running with their covens girls following behind him. My coven went then, with the exception of me. The muscular boy and the quiet one followed next. I went then Edward and Alice finished up behind. They caught up to me and Alice asked, "Are you all right? Edward saw that red-head push you."**

"**Yes I answered quickly and decisively as I had been told to do.**

"**Are you sure? You took that fall pretty hard," Asked Edward.**

"**It's okay, really. I'm used to it." I said going against the rule. I just really wanted them off my back.**

**"What's you name?" asked Edward.**

**"Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella." Not that any one cares...**

**"That's a pretty name. Bella," She said, tasting the name. **

**"Why are your eyes the same topaz color as ours? I thought that you lived with a coven of human drinkers." **

**"In my human life, I had a strong aversion to blood. Animal blood is weaker and doesn't bother me as much. My coven still doesn't know that little secret about me. Though when we get to your house and your family explains how you keep a permanent home, I'm screwed."**

**"Oh. Your comment earlier still bothers me though. You said that you were used to it. Does that mean they beat on you all the time or what" asked Edward.**

**I looked around for the others. I saw them a good way in front of us. They wouldn't be able to heat us at that distance.**

**"Yes, I'm in their coven, but I am not accepted by the others. If I have a power, I haven't found it yet. They consider me a dead weight. I'm useless. The only reason for keeping me is Laurent wants me for his mate, but I keep turning him down and he's getting frustrated with me. I know they are going to get rid of me soon."**

**Edward and Alice obviously knew what I meant by 'Get rid of'. My coven was going to kill me, again.**

**"Why don't you live with us? We would never do something as barbaric as beat you like they do," Asked Alice.**

**"Are you kidding me? If you took me, there would be a fight. If I stayed, there would be a fight. If I ran away, there would be a fight. Don't you see? Any way we think of this, there is no way out with out me placing you and your family in bodily harm. I couldn't live with myself if I got one of you family killed or even injured."**

**"Okay, but promise me this. If they try to kill you, you do your best to escape and come straight here. Okay?" Edward in a concerned voice.**

**"Yes," I replied.**

**"Alice can predict the future and will be keeping an eye on you."**

**"Yep, Of course we will!" Chirped Alice.**

**We then reached the house a little behind the others. The house was more like a mansion. It was a tall gorgeous three story timeless mansion. It was a very handsome faded white color with a nicely proportioned shape. Alice led the way inside with Edward bringing up the rear. I walked in and gasped. The interior was fantastic! I was abruptly pulled out of my observation when their leader asked in a loud voice that carried through out the house. **

**"What took you so long?" Eight pairs of eyes flashed to us. **

**Uh Oh… We didn't have a good excuse. I sure hope that they are good liars! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Again I say that I am terribly sorry for the long wait. My life is pretty hectic right now. **

**Reviews are my encouragement to go on. Do you want me to continue? If you do then review! Ha ha… I made a funny…**

**Lylas!**

**Ginormous Funtastic Everything **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilights not mine! (But I wish it was!)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: The Pig!**

**Edward stared right into the leaders face and replied in an easy tone, "Carlisle, you should've remembered that Alice isn't that that fast of a runner."**

**Edward was still staring at Carlisle's face unblinkingly as if to convey to him that it was a lie but not to question it yet. As an answer, Carlisle looked at the rest of his family as if daring each and everyone of them so shout, "No she's not!" No one did. I glanced over at my coven and saw that they were satisfied with our excuse. I let out a sigh of relief. I sent Edward a grateful look. He acknowledged it with a wink and an adorable crooked smile.**

**"Anyway," Carlisle began. "The way we live in one place, is that we drink from animals. We really don't want to be killers. Just because you are dealt a certain hand in life doesn't mean you can't still play the cards to your own advantage."**

**"Is that why your eyes are that color?" asked James.**

**"Yes" replied Carlisle.**

**"Funny," sneered Victoria. "Bella's eyes are the same color." She sent a very heated glare in my direction. I stared at the floor shamefully. I would get it now.**

**"Let's see her" said Carlisle. I slowly walked over to him still looking at the floor. "Come now, I can't see your eyes if you aren't looking at me."**

**I looked up into his face. "Yes, I do believe she has the same life style as us. She's just always on the run with your coven. Would you mind terribly if she stayed here with us?"**

**"I'm sorry, but she is valuable to our coven." Laurent said. "You can not have her." Valuable to the coven! What nonsense! They just wanted to kill me for lying to them! **

**I felt like a prize. Do you mind if she stayed with us? Valuable to the coven, Poppycock! **

**Edward threw me a worried look. He knew what was coming. He knew that if I went with them, they would kill me. **

**I don't know why he cared about me so much. I guess that they just  
want to help random people out, though I don't see why. Maybe they're just good-doers or they really care about me. Nah, they pity me. I hate to be pitied,  
**

**They're just doing it to save their last shreds of humanity. They actually  
wouldn't help me. No one ever has before, why should people start now.**

OH! Oh, I see why now! He's the only one here without a mate. The  
gorgeous blonde girl is sitting on the muscled man's lap. The pixyish girl is sitting on the calm boys lap and the motherly one is sitting next to Carlisle.  


**The fool, that's why he wants me, he's jealous of the others. He wants  
companionship. Too bad he won't get it from me. The pig! **

Right now I'd rather get ripped to little pieces and burned by my  
own coven! He said he would be keeping an eye out for me. Fine by me, have him just charge in on my second murder, valiantly save me, and carry me back to the mansion. Little did I know that was what was going to happen.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know it short. It's mostly a filler. I'm working on the 4****th**** chapter later. If you love me you'll review! Teehee!**

**Ly Las,**

**Caty. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine! ;)**

**A/N: If anyone reading this has read the final book for Harry potter, PLEASE tell me! I want some one to discuss it with! **

**I would like to thank my beta, kittensandcombatboots for correcting all my dreadful mistakes! Now on with the chapter!!!**

**Remember people that she is kinda mad and crazy now…or it could be that I haven't slept in 4 days….. I dunno. I'm sorry if it sucks. Voice your opinions in a pretty, little review. **

**Chapter 4: **

**"We thank you for your generous hospitality. You are very kind. We must be off now. This was certainly an… interesting visit." James said while sending a meaningful look in my direction before returning his attention back to Carlisle. I hung my head in shame for I knew what was coming after we left.**

"Indeed. It's a pity you can't stay longer. We certainly enjoy the company," said Carlisle.

"We really must be going, but thanks again for welcoming us to your home," Laurent said.

"Very well then. Goodbye and the best of luck to you all," stated Carlisle quite calmly.

"Edward, please escort them too the door." Edward led my coven to the door.   


**I brought up the rear. As I went to pass him out the door he whispered two words that were meant for my ears and my ears alone. "Be Safe."**

I almost snorted with humorless mirth. The jealous pig, what nerve he had talking to me again. I stomped out the door but not without giving him one of my best glares. He got this confused look on his face like I had just shoved a cactus up my nose or something.

**I walked out side onto their porch. I turned back and waved at Alice, "Goodbye!" she shouted after me, and then took off running after the others. I caught up too them just as they entered the forest on the skirts of the Cullen property. That's when they rounded on me.**

((A/N: I was gonna stop here but I thought it would be way too short so I decided to just switch POV's))

EDPOV (Just to make things more clear, starts when Carlisle asks them what took them so long.)

"What took you so long?" The question was shot at me by our leader, my adopted father, Carlisle. I knew the only way to evade this particular question was to lie. I challenged him with my eyes.

"Carlisle, you should have remembered that Alice isn't that fast of a  
runner." I said it easily and with confidence. I took a peek inside  
Carlisle's mind. 'You had better explain all of this later when their gone. 'I slowly nodded taking care that no one else noticed that slight exchange. Carlisle then stared down each of the family members as if daring them to object to my statement. No one did.

I heard Bella give a sigh of relief when she saw that our excuse had worked. She looked at me appraisingly. I winked at her and smiled a lopsided smile.

"Anyway," Carlisle began. "The way we live in one place, is that we drink from animals. We really don't want to be killers. Just because you are dealt a certain hand in life doesn't mean you can't still play the cards to your advantage."

"Is that why your eyes are that color??" asked James.

"Yes" replied Carlisle.  


"**Funny," sneered Victoria. "Bella's eyes are the same color." Victoria   
glared in Bella's direction. They found out her secret. She had to stay  
safe. Somehow….**

"Let's see her" said Carlisle. Bella slowly crept toward him while taking  
great interest in the floor pattern. She stopped right in front of him.   
"Come now, I can't see your eyes if you aren't looking at me" he said in a kind tone.

Se stared up into his face. "Yes, I do believe she has the style as us.  
She's just always on the run with your coven. Would you mind terribly if she stayed here with us?"

"I'm sorry, but she is valuable to our coven." Laurent said. "You can not have her." But, when they were in the forest, she had told them that she was a dead weight. They were just saying that because they wanted the pleasure of killing her!

I glanced worriedly at her. Bella got this puzzled look in her eye as if  
trying to figure me out. That look in her eye slowly turned to loathing and a look of realization passed over her features. She looked around at my family. She seemed to be putting the puzzle pieces together.

James stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality. You are very kind. We must be off now. This was certainly an… interesting visit."  
James threw a look at Bella.

"Indeed. It's a pity you can't stay longer. We certainly enjoy the company," said Carlisle.

"We really must be going, but thanks again for welcoming us to your home," Laurent said.

"Very well then, Goodbye and the best of luck to you all," stated Carlisle quite calmly.

"Edward, please escort them to the door." I led the other coven to the  
door.

I brought up the rear. As Bella went to pass me out the door I whispered two words that were meant for her ears and her ears alone. "Be Safe."

She looked close to laughter. Then she stomped out the door but not without giving me the dirties of glares. I was so confused. She walked out side onto their porch. I turned back and waved at Alice, "Goodbye!" she shouted after Bella, and then Bella took off running after the others into the forest.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. They help me so much! **

**Reviews are love! Do you all love me? –Puppy dog face-**


End file.
